


pain.

by Copyrighted_trash



Category: Funny - Fandom
Genre: N/A - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/pseuds/Copyrighted_trash
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAA
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	pain.

**Author's Note:**

> im funny arent i

*Monke walk upto human*

*Monke attack human*

*Human dies*

**END**


End file.
